Summer Love
by LoLiTa SaiYan
Summary: 11 months after the defeat of Love Machine Natsumi just finished her eighth grade year and is thrown into the chaos of having nothing to do but stay on OZ all summer. She has been training since the end of last summer to challenge King Kazuma who just happened to me her class mate and crush during a martial art tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to whoever is reading this, this is my first try at writing a fanfiction so characters might be ooc but I'll try my best to make them not be. I hope you enjoy my story I hope I can make this story worth reading! I have this story on my Quotev account so I thought it would be best to mention that so no one would think that I stole this story... I'm also going to edit and add stuff to the beginning of this story to make the first chapter longer and easier to understand.

Its been 11 months sense the defeat of Love Machine. I still remember the day I had in countered the artificial intelligence weapon and tried to defeat it in battle, it had already taken thousands of accounts from un-expecting OZ users.

My avatar had just gotten her upgrade. Training none stop to be at a great enough level to challenge King Kazuma just to get my avatar stolen! But that was last summer I should be focusing on the task at hand.

I am currently sitting in front of my laptop furiously tapping at the keyboard as I battled against a large bear avatar on OZ staring contently at the screen as I battle with my opponent.

I should explain what is going on at the moment, right now I'm in the Martial Arts Competition and this is my 3rd challenger.

~POV CHANGE~

Spectators watch as long brown hair whipped around as the two avatars fought. The hair belonged to a female avatar, she was around 5"3 and was incredibly small. Her face was slightly round and she had large brown eyes to match her hair. She'd look like a regular human if it wasn't for the cat ears and tail.

She let out a small squeak as she was grabbed by her ankle and tossed through the air and slamming into a nearby building. Her opponent grinning thinking that he has the upper hand. She groans as she slowly pulls herself out of the debris and kicks off the wall of the building propelling herself towards her opponent. He moves to grab her but at the last moment she moves upward and slams the ball of her foot into his face and fracturing his jaw.

She then twist her body to bring her other leg to connect with his neck instantly snapping it. The avatars body falls to the ground and the words K.O appears underneath him. And behind her large words appear proclaiming her victory. She smiles and jumps up and down in excitement.

"YES!" I cheer at my computer screen and fist pump the air. A notification sounds from my speakers I have connected to my computer. "Uuh..." I stare at the screen as I read the slightly shocking text. I hadn't realized that I was at the last fight... In the middle of the arena was King Kazuma. I stare at him taking in his appearance. I've never been this close to him before... I almost didn't want to fight him. His unwelcoming expression starts to make me nervous.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight me?" His voice brings me from my thoughts and my avatars face flutters. "Y-yea...!" My fingers fly across the keyboard and direct my avatar towards the ring. We stand in front of each other.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **FIGHT!**

I see a fist flying towards me and my eyes widen and then bend my body backwards trying to get away from the threat. Almost instantly a powerful kick makes contact with my stomach. I cough and watch as saliva flies from my open mouth, I grimace at the sight of it. As soon as his leg is lifted I roll to the side successfully getting back on my feet. I jump backwards to give myself time to recover from the painful kick and spring forward and then quickly jump to the side of him when he thinks that I'm going for a direct blow.

I'm able to get a kick to connect with his shoulder causing him to slide across the ground but he quickly recovers. My slight smile drops into a horrified frown as he uses his fast speed to get behind me and I struggle to keep up with him. Blow after blow I get hit unable to keep up with my slower than his reflex's. I gasp as his knee connects with my face making my vision turn black for at leas 5 seconds and when I regain my vision I see my avatar on the ground.

 **K.O Challenger Wins!**

The Martial Arts disclaimer appears under me explaining the rules I already knew. I frown and glance at King Kazma as he is handed the champions belt. He turns and looks at me and smiles, I stare at him and give a small shy smile in return after getting up and flying to my friends avatars. And listen to them talk about awesome all my matches where and Shaelyn makes a point make fun of the fact that I lost to Kazma. I Turn to look at him and start to admire how cool he looks as he interacts with his fans.

I turn to Shaelyn, "Now that I think about it, if I had won I'd have to deal with all his angry fans..." Shaelyn and my 2 other friends laugh at my statement as we all log out of oz.-

Wow this is way longer than it is on Quotev! I feel like I made the fight seen a lot more entertaining too! I hope all of you lovely readers like this!


	2. Last School day!

**Here's the update! This is kind of like a filler chapter and I'll post the next chapter that follows the actual story line sometime this week! I thought it would be good to introduce some of Natsumes (and Kazumas) friends.**

 **KHMugiwaraRocks15: Thanks for the review! I was so excited when I saw that I had my very first review! I'll also double check this chapter for any errors and I'm sorry if I miss some! Hopefully I keep making this story fun to read! :D**

 **but back to the story!**

 **Thoughts will look like** ' _this!'_

*Natsumes POV*

I glance around my classroom, my eyes studying everyone in the room. Rikiya happens to catch my eye as I think back to all the times he would pick on Ikezawa Kazuma. I could never understand why Kazuma would let Rikiya and his friends pick on him... But it eventually got better, and I was surprised when I found out the two of them had went on a summer vacation together the summer after the 6th grade. Although I'm not sure how it happened, I was sure that they used to hate each other! Although now they seem to be rather good friends, a smile appears on my face as I think of how Kazuma acts towards his friends.

I'm sure not many would be able to tell the difference in how he acts near them I can! It's as if he isn't as reserved as usual when they're around.

All of a sudden I fall backwards when a dry eraser hits me in my forehead followed by my teacher scolding me for 'daydreaming'. "Now Ms. Natsume just because it is the last day of school doesn't mean that you can just stare off into space! It is important to pay attention when your teacher is explaining something." Mr. Otis chides as multiple giggles and laughter filters across the room and I quickly look down out of embarrassment and not long after class continues.

-4 hours later-

I, and many others, give painfully long stares at the clock above our teachers desk. Class had ended a hour ago after Mr. Otis gave up on teaching his lesson. I mean, it was the last day, why would he be teaching in the first place? I start to place my things in my bag and glance at the drawing of my avatar I had started to sketch not to long ago. I slip it in my bag with all my art supplies and start to stand up to go t0 my close friends.

Shaelyn throws a grin at me and then glances at a window seat. Glancing to the side to see what she had looked at and my heart sinks when I make eye contact with Kazuma. My eyes dart back at Shaelyn I give her a soft punch to her arm.

"Ow, Natsumi you're so mean!" She smiles and then laughs shoving me sideways into our friend Aaron.

"Oh shut up, you know you love me," I throw a wink her way, "and I see what you did there towards you know who!" My grin widens as a idea comes my way. "Oh and guess what I just remembered." I say slyly.

She gives me a worried glance. "And what would that be?"

I lean next to her ear and whisper Aarons name low enough to were he couldn't hear me. Shae's had a crush on him for quit some time now, I think its been at least two years! And he likes her too! Its been many-a-times that he has asked me what she likes and when I tell him he chickens out. But oh well, it'll happen sooner or later but the least he could do is grow some balls.

Shaelyns face flames red as she shoves her hand over my mouth. "Oh yea? What about King Kazma?" Oh. My. God could she said that any louder! I stare at her horrified, my eyes as wide as saucer plates and my face bright red. Shaelyn covers her mouth with a small 'oops'. And we hear the sound of a chair being pushed backwards and we watch as Kazuma and his friends glance our way. My face pales as they start to come our way and I make eye contact with him for the second time today, 'dang I'm on a roll today', I snap out of it when I find myself looking up to him. I look around us to find that his friends hadn't followed him like I had thought.

"Is there something you need to say about my avatar?" Holy shiz... He is King Kazma?! I look at him my mouth agape. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"U-um... No?" I manage to stutter out unsure of my answer. I watch as he frowns knowing that I was bending the truth. I know what your thinking, but have you ever just been asked something by the guy you have wanted to meet ever since I saw his avatar fight! "Actually... I've been a fan of your avatar, it's great to meet the guy behind the screen." I shyly scratch my cheek and peek a glance at him.

He goes to say something but the bell rings cutting him off signaling our time to leave. He looks at his group of friends and then back at me. " Well now you have." He turns to walk away to his things and I spin to look at Shaelyn and Aaron and give them a giant smile and then make our way to the door having a mini party inside my head. As we leave the door I sneak a glance at Kazuma and notice a girl with short black hair glaring at me.

 _Huh, I wonder why she was looking at me like that.'_ I don't get think about it for long after walking out of the now empty room.

Aaron and Shaelyn are ahead of me as we walk down the hallway. I guess this would be a good time to explain how they look, Shaelyn is shorter than me, her hair is at mid back and is a light caramel brown with hints of red. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue kind of like a crystal and she's one of those girls who don't need makeup to look good. I look at Aaron and take in his appearance, he's tall, like really tall his height is around 6'1. his hair is black and curly with the most beautiful green eyes you could ever see, they were grass green with a tint of black speckled in them in random spots. He was also tan with a nice build, and his voice was like an angel dipped in sin!

I'm ripped from my evaluation when a fist collides with my head. " Did you even hear a damn thing I said?!" Shaelyn growls at me.

I grin at her, "Nope not a word!" I exclaim with a smile.

"You're so hopeless. I asked you how you didn't know that King Kazma is Kazumas avatar!" She rolls her eyes at me and Aaron laughs.

"Seriously isn't the name of his avatar a big enough hint?" Aaron taunts at me as we walk down the roads that lead to the street we live on. I found it rather strange that the three of us are neighbors and my house is between both of theirs.

I scowl at the both of them, "is it really necessary for the two of you to pick on me?" I ask as we arrive at our houses and they wave goodbye instead of answering my question. "Well screw you two...Jerks!" All they do is laugh at my obvious annoyment as we walk through the gates connected our yards.

 **So here's the update, again this is just a filler like I mentioned at the top of the chapter and I'll have another chapter up sometime in the next few days so until then my lovely readers! Shaelyn is actually based off of my best friend Shaelyn and her description is how she looks like in real life and I based Aaron off a guy I saw at a water park in Collins Mississippi though his name isn't Aaron(I was to shy to ask what it was) and he wasn't tan, he was really pale. But his voice really was like an angels dipped in sin!**


	3. Encounter in OZ

**Hello lovelies, I'm back~! :) I already had this chapter on Quotev so that's why it had it done so quickly although I'm going to do a few touch ups to make it better! And since I forgot to do this earlier,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Summer Wars because if I did there would be another movie (although I did just order the movie like a few days ago!) I can only dream! The only thing I do own is my character Natsume and Aaron.**

 **But I guess I can say I own Shaelyn since she's my bitch :3**

 **Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

 ***** 3rd person POV*

The door to a modern size house opens and Natsumi walks through it. The sound of someone cooking and the smell of food filters through the house. She slips her shoes off before stepping into a pair of moss green house slippers.

"I'm home mom!" Natsumi calls as she walks though the living room making her way to the kitchen. Her mom comes into view, she has short dark brown hair. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't big either, kind of an in-between.

"Hello Natsumi, how was the last day, I hope it wasn't too sad was it? Her voice had sarcasm at the end of that sentence. She glances at Natsumi and smiles. Like me, and every other student, she hated school.

The young girl plops down in a chair and throws her head back and groans in annoyment. " It was terrible! Shaelyn embarrassed me in front of Kazuma!" The girl bangs her head against the table dramatically.

Her mom suddenly chuckles. "Oh how dare she!" Natsumis' mom turns back to the stove and continues with what she was doing. "Now run along, I'll call you when dinner is ready.

*Natsumi's POV*

I look at my mom from my seat at the table. She turns back to the stove and continues cooking, "Now run along, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Fiiiiine..." I say as I stand up and turn around to walk to my room.

"Oh, and Natsumi," I turn to look at my mom as she talks to me, " there's something I need to tell you when your father gets home." She continues to cook after she speaks.

I look at her strangely, "Ok..." She usually tells me stuff even if my dads not home. I look at the floor thoughtfully. ' _I wonder what its about._ '

I walk up the steps to my room and quickly enter it, I walk to my dresser and pull out a green shirt and pajama shorts and quickly change into them. After I finish changing I walk over to my desk where my computer is.

Grabbing my laptop I carry it to my bed and crawl to my pillows before pulling it toward me so I can sit it on my lap. I press the power button and wait to type in my password. My fingers swipe across the key board and I type my password and get it wrong, I continue to try to type as fast as I can and get it wrong two other times and I growl out in frustration. "Why wont you fucking work?!" I then proceed to type my password extremely slow finally getting it right.

" About damn time..." I grumble to myself and make my way to OZ. Luckily I didn't have any problems with my OZ password! I look over all my info checking for anything that needs to be changed. I fix a few misspelled words and then change my avatars outfit. Her outfit consist of a long sleeve green button up shirt, a pair of white shorts with a brown belt and multiple gold arm bangles.

I look at her name, Bast, I named her after the Egyptian cat goddess, I found it very fitting for her. I tried to base her off of me as much as possible without making her look too much like me, she was the same height as me but I gave her a healthier looking frame, I put her weight as 108 pounds where I only way 93 pounds, her hair is longer then mine by about 8 inches and her eyes are a lighter brown then my almost black ones. And I kept it a secret that she was my avatar.

It doesn't take long for me to get caught up in my virtual world.

*Bast's POV*

I spawn in a random place and jump into the air and start to fly in a random directing. Not really caring where I end up at and soon find my self at the mall. I wander around randomly going through many stores finding things that I like but can't afford. It wasn't long before I found myself in Game Stop looking through all of the games.

Multiple jigsaw puzzles catch my eye and I find a Legend of Zelda Collectors Map puzzle I grin when I notice that I have enough money to get it and quickly purchase it.

I then start to walk through the many isles of the store looking at the games.

"Hey Kaho look at this!" I hear a girl say not far away from where I was and glance in her direction. At first I see and avatar that has on black and white clothes and has a slender frame. I don't recognize her and then look the other girl who I automatically notice that her avatar is the one who got taken over by a virus weapon some time ago and was nicknamed Queen Oz. It doesn't take long to notice all the other avatars. There was one that looked like an angel and then a boy whose avatars body was pixelated but the last one I knew all too well, there standing among the small group of avatars was King Kazma!

'Will you stop freaking out!?' I mentally yell at my self and pull a random game off of the shelf in front of me and pretend to look interested in it. I smile as I notice that I had picked up Devil Survivor 2, I had already planned to buy it and was glad I had found it.

"That's a good game!" I jump out of surprise and look to where the voice had come from and saw the pixelated avatar.

"Oh uh... I'm glad to hear that..." Curse my shyness! I look down at the floor and avoid eye contact with him or the group. "I just started the anime... and I wanted to play the game... so here I am... U-um..." I struggle to speak, you see I'm not really a people person so communication is extremely hard for me to do.

"Wataru can't you see that your making her uncomfortable?" The girl who looks like Queen Oz says annoyed.

Wataru turn to look at me with a sorry look on his face. "I'm sorry for bothering you!" He bows as he started to apologies.

I look at his sudden mood change. "No its ok! I'm just not good at talking to people!" say this quickly and look at the avatars behind him. The girl called Kaho was giving me a sour look and the other two girls who I haven't learned the names of where looking at Wataru and King Kazma was looking at me the entire time... I feel my face heat up when I look at him and that makes Kahos face twist in anger.

I look back at Wataru when he starts to talk again,"Would you like to hang out with us?" He asked and then looked behind him and Kazma shrugs his shoulders in a 'I don't care' fashion he then grabs my hand before I even answer and pulls me to his group.

The angel looking girl looks at me and smiles and introduces herself "Hi I'm Minami," she shakes my hand," that's Kaho," she points to the girl whose face had pure disgust written on it. " She is Futaba," she points at the last remaining girl, " and I'm sure you already know Wataru and Kazma!"

I glance at everyone and take my time to look at all of them, "I'm Bast..." I say my avatars name unsure if they wanted my real one.

King Kazma walks forward and looks at my avatar for a few seconds. "Is that your real name or just your avatars?" He asks in indifference.

I look at his reddish pink eye. "M-my real name is Natsumi..." I watch as his scarred eye slightly widens in recognition as he realizes who I am.

He looks at my face and asks. "You're the girl from our class?" it was more of a statement then a question.

I glance at the floor hoping my face isn't as red as it feels. "Yeah..." I glance up and see him nod at me and then turn to walk away.

I early fall backwards when Minami suddenly hugs me before exclaiming "Yay, come one Natsumi!" and drag me behind Kazma and the others.

* * *

 **And here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it till next time!**


	4. Job?

**Why hello my lovelies! I know its been forever and I'm so sorry! But I did do something productive for this story, I got it a cover(with permission of course) all credit goes to shunao on deviant art. You've gotta check out her page her art is super awesome!**

 **Anyways, I could go on and on about my super hot new human anatomy and physiology teacher who could so teach me about the human body (if you know what I mean) ;) but I'm sure Y'all are here to read and not to hear about my teacher!**

*Natsumis pov*

I had been hanging out with Kazma and his friends for about 10 minutes when my mom called me for dinner. Kaho had seemed rather delighted that I had to go while the others said their goodbyes saying that I should hang out with them more. I quickly log out and run down the stairs walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mother and father sat waiting. My father gives me a long glance

"Now that your here, your mother and I have something to talk to you about," I glance at my father and wait for him to continue. " I'm sure you remember the hot spring made by the satellite." He and my mother look at me and I give a slight nod not understanding where they were getting at.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask giving small glances their way as I eat the food in front of me,

My mother opens her mouth to speak. "Well they are looking for someone who could come work for them, like an extra hand if needed and I told them that I had a daughter who would gladly do it." I stare at her in shock, the hot spring was on the other side of town in the country side! That's way to far to go just for a job... " And you'll be starting in a week!" My mother says with way to much enthusiasm as I stare at her meekly.

" But mom... how will I get there everyday? It's like a two hour drive?!" I said rather loudly. "I won't be able to work ther-" I'm not able to finish my sentence when my dad decides to speak.

"That's why you'll be living there for the entire summer."

"Um...WHAT..?" I didn't know what to say... I'll be living with complete strangers...? I look at my half eaten plate suddenly not hungry. " May I be excused?" I say quietly but hear my mom say something along the lines of a yes before I get up to go back to my room to think.

I close my door and head to my laptop, quickly touching the screen in various places as I pull up random websites. One of which is google... Searching the desired things I groan and fall backward onto my bed. 'I'm soooo bored!' I think to myself, I glance around my room before my eyes falling on my Wiiu. I grab the game pad on my night stand and press the power button. I know what your thinking 'hey you forgot to turn the TV on!' But nope I always leave it on, it makes things easier for me. I tap my finger on the Hyrule Warriors icon in the selection screen and wait as it loads,

I go to free mode and pick the beginning chapter of the game, I then choose Ghirahim as my character and start. I kill enemy after enemy and skipping the cut scenes when they appear. I play for the next 40 minutes getting past the first 4 chapters before I go take my shower. I take my time with my shower and let the hot water fall on my back as I think. Like most people I do most of my thinking while I take a shower or bath, which ever one I'm doing.

I soon get out of my shower and dry off. I wont really go into detail on what I do after my shower seeing as how its common knowledge. I brush my teeth and lay on my bed thinking about my new job.

'Well... This is going to be a very fast week.' I think as my eyes flutter closed and I fall asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Wow this chapter is short! I'm sorry, I would have been working on this if it wasn't for school and my algebra 2 teacher Mr. Rooker hadn't given us homework everynight! He gave us home work the first day! I promise to the next chapter as long as possible bye for now!**


End file.
